


Wedding Day

by ImAnna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Insecure Harry, Jay Tomlinson's Wedding, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Short, Wedding Day, short-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnna/pseuds/ImAnna
Summary: It's Louis' mom's wedding day. Everybody's there, including some Modest photographers. Louis isn't happy about it and Harry tries to calm him down.OrLouis teases Harry all the time but Harry don't wanna give in, respecting Jay's special day.





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Parts 2 and 3 will be posted this week, probably tomorrow :)

The mood inside the room wasn't very comfortable. Only Louis shouting something could be heard. Niall was putting his pants on in silence while Liam was fixing his hair the same way. 

When Niall heard the door open, he looked back at it scared but sighed relieved as he saw who was it. 

"Knock knock" Harry said smirking. 

"You crazy, Harry? What if one of the bridesmaid was passing by while you open that door? Don't want Louis' rage towards me because his little sister saw me on my underwear!" Niall said with wide eyes "She might never forget such view" He added with a side smile. 

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Sorry. Speaking of Louis' rage, why all that scene?" 

"He's pissed cause there're pro photographers outside. Haven't you seen'em?" Liam explained, tooking his attention off the mirror for the first time. 

Yes, Harry'd seem them. But why getting pissed? Was Louis waiting that his mom wedding photoshoot was going to be maid with phone pics or something? 

"They weren't hired by him mom." Niall said as he saw Harry's questioning semblance. And then he'd got it. They were probably brought by Modest. 

Oh. 

"Now it makes sense why he didn't even look at me outside." Harry pouted. 

Niall shrugged. 

"I just think that Jay already has too much to worry about to be listening to Louis' complains." Liam said. 

"I'll go talk to him" Harry said leaving next. 

He searched the bride's room and, following Louis' voice, saw it was two rooms from the one he was. 

He opened the door quietly without knock and saw Louis waving his hand as he talked and Jay with a stressed semblance and still stunning in her wedding dress. So he anounced himself the same way he did minutes ago. 

"Knock knock" Louis soon turned to the source of the voice and shut up. Funny thing was that he still reacted the same way to Harry's presence. "Lou, why don't you speak louder? People from Scotland haven't heard you yet." 

"Very funny" Louis said raising one eyebrow "Who taught you how to be so funny like that?" 

"You" Harry said grinning. Johannah chuckled. She loved to see the Harry-Louis dinamic. 

"Thank God you're here." Lottie said getting up from the chair she was on. Harry hadn't notice her there. "I can't stand this argument anymore, control your bee-effy" She left rolling her eyes.

" _Hubby_." Harry corrected. "Louis, don't you think you're overreacting?" 

"Of course not! Wouldn't you be pissed if shitting managment'd get into even on your mom's wedding? Man, this should be a intimate moment of our family!" Louis said loudly, but he wasn't yelling anymore. 

"OK, I would, but what your mom have to do with it?" Harry asked. 

"She authorized it!" the blue-eyed boy said looking at her angryly. "They contacted me, said it was necessary because of your contract and I said yes! What you want me to say?" Jay explained herself. 

"No, of course! It's _your_ wedding, _you_ run this shit! My band's nothing to do with this, they don't have any right!" Louis was being loud again. 

"They won't be around during all the wedding, just take some pics of the preparation." She argued. 

"Lou, you're overreacting." Harry interrupted the argument and Louis looked at him shocked. "Overreacting about your mom and about me. They're staying some minutes, so what? Let them show your family happy and done! Your mom already have too much to worry about, a wedding day is too much stressful and special at the same time for the bride. You shouldn't be arguing with her, you should be spoiling her and offering help to any problem that shows up. You didn't have to ignore me out there only because there were some Modest photographers. I mean, it's ok if I say hello to your granny, aunts, even the family dog, but we can't even look at each other? Give me a break." 

Louis kept staring at his feet for a while as Johannah looked at Harry kindly. They completed each other, always keeping each other's feet on the ground. 

"Sorry" Louis said "I guess I just panicked a little. I'm sorry, mom, Harry's right. Today is your day and nothing should stress you out." 

"It's OK, hon, under the bridge" Johannah put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Now, could you both do me a favour? I need to go talk to the florist and I may take some time. Stay here and take care of my veil and buquet, would ya? No one can touch them!" 

"You got it" The boys said at the same time. 

Johannah smiled and left closing the door behind her and Harry locked it. As soon as he heard the locking noise, he felt Louis' hands on his waist, turning him to his direction and sealing their lips. Harry hugged him back, corresponding his kiss briefly and soon steping away from the shorter boy. 

"Louis, what're you doing?" 

"What do you mean what am I doing?" the boy asked, combing his quiff with his hands. "I'm taking some sugar." 

"I don't think you deserve it." Harry said faking indifference. 

"Oh, come on, will you play hard to get only because I didn't say hello to you outside?" Louis said walking closer to his boy again, putting his nose on his neck, inhaling his perfum. "If it makes you feel beter, my wish out there was to tell you how much you're sexy and fucking hot in this outfit." 

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Louis slide his nose along the side of his neck, giving little kisses once in a while. "Me? What about you and that dominant sex simbol pose? Was that on purpose just to provoke me or what?" 

Louis looked in Harry's eyes maliciously. 

"It wasn't me who forgot to wear a shirt under the waistcoat." He pressed the taller boy against the wall, kissing him deeply. He slided his hands on the sides of Harry's body while the green-eyed boy messed his hair. 

The kiss was getting hotter and hotter with Louis intercalating their legs, teasing Harry with his thigh in his crotch. Soon Louis took Harry's hat off and threw it to the left, burying his hands into his curls. Both of them were grunting and Harry's hands went to his favourite part of his boyfriend: his arse. As soon as he felt Harry's wandering hands, he put his own to work towards the taller guy's crotch, outside his pants, making him step aside from him, his green eyes a little shocked. 

"Louis, what're you doing?" he asked for the second time on the day. 

"What now?" Louis sighed impatiently. 

"We're at your mom's wedding, on her dressing room! You crazy?" 

"So?" Louis said with a malicious smile, getting closer to his boyfriend again. 

"No," Harry got away from him, grabbing his hat and putting it on "I won't let you maculate Jay's bride santuary like this." 

"Harry, you're such a pussy" Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever" The younger boy opened the door, turned to Louis and saw the damage the making out session made to his hair. "Stay here, I'll ask Louise to come fix your hair." 

Then he walked outside feeling uncomfortable between his legs, leaving Louis behind with an evil smile. Teasing Harry all day would be really fun.


	2. Dois

Everybody was on their sit waiting for the cerimony to begin. Anne wouldn't stop talking about how Jay looked beautiful and was a little nervous when they met on her dressing room. She only stopped when they heard the first accords of the string quartet.

Harry watched every one's entrance from his sit in the first line, reserved to family. The groom and his mom, then Lottie and Fizzy looking nervous escorted by their cousins. But it was when Louis got in that Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was so  _beautiful._

However he couldn't avoid the gutted feeling in his heart as watching him walking down the aisle beside Eleanor. It was like all his nightmares were becoming true and he was watching Louis' wedding with another one. Harry knew Louis' relationship was fake, but having a real relationship the way they had always put some bad thoughts in Harry's mind. Because Louis was his, but he couldn't yell that to the world. It was another one that Louis kissed in front of everybody.

He put those thoughts behind him. Louis was walking with his eyes turned only to him. Harry didn't even pay attention to the twins entering holding baskets full of white roses petals and spreading them on the floor, making way for the brinde. The love of his life was standing beside the groom staring at him with  _that_ smirk that took Harry's breath away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The reception was marvelous as expected. Outdoors, decorated with white and pink flowers. There was a huge tend for the dining room and dance floor. A little stage was placed for the band and speeches moments. Definetely a place where a lot of people would share tears. Jay insisted in introduce Harry to all her relatives who didn't know him yet. "This is Louis' Harry", she'd say. And Harry liked how it sounded. He definetely was  _Louis' Harry._

After postponing the photoshoot so much. The wedding organizer had to almost drag Jay to it. So Harry went to his place to sit down a bit. He wasn't an usher or best man, so there was no place to him in those pictures. But there was place to  _her_. He tried not to roll his eyes. He knew it was something that had to be done.

"Why aren't you taking pictures with Louis and everybody else?" Niall asked, sitting in front of him.

"Because it's just for bridesmaids, made of honor and their partners." Harry answered dryly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, obviously Jay wants you in those pictures. You may not have entered the church with Louis, but you're his real partner." Liam said taking a sip of his girlfriend drink.

"No problem, I'm fine here." The green eyed boy answered.

As soon as he finished talking, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What you doing here, Harold? We're waiting for you for the photoshoot. Want the planner lady to murder ya? She's about to stab someone, I can see it in her eyes." Louis said raising his eyebrows to enphasize what he just said.

"I thought they were pictures only with people who was at the altar?" Harry answered with other question.  _"Only fools answer a question with another question, Harold."_   He couldn't help remebering Louis saying this everytime he did that.

"So? You think I'm gonna be on a picture with other person than you?" Harry tried to say something but was interrupted "Besides, You're being required by the bride, so don't argue with me."

Then Harry got up and followed Louis, but still was able to hear Niall doing a whipping sound.

As they gott in their positions to the endless number of pictures, Harry remembered of Louis entering the church.

"You looked so beautiful walking into the church" He squeezed Louis' hand. The blue eyed boy showed the shiniest smile. That one followed by the little crinckles in his eyes. "You think one day I'll have the same view, but with you coming towards me?" Harry continued.

Louis and Harry could call themselves husbands, because it wasn't a piece of paper from the city hall that would say otherwise. They didn't need that. But realize their union in front of their beloved ones was a dream he'd still got.

"No." Louis answered, turning ahead for one more photo battery.

Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't expecting that answer. Maybe Louis didn't have the same plans as him in the end.

"When we get married" The older boy continued "We'll enter the church together."

And, on that last picture, Harry was showing the world's biggest smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Nervous?"

"A little. What if something goes wrong? I'd be ruining my mom's first husband and wife dance."

"You won't do anything wrong, you're songs are amazing, this one is so beautiful and you play and sing so well. I'll just have to contain myself, cause you playing piano is so sexy"

Harry and Louis were standing with everybody in front of the little stage placed beside the groom and bride's table. The groom's brother was doing his best man speech. Soon Louis'd be playing a song he wrote for his mom to dance with her new husband. He was with his arms around his boyfriend. He loved being this way with him even if this'd interfere on his sight because of their high difference.

"Mmmm. What if I didn't want you to contain yourself?" Louis said moving his hand into Harry's waistcoat and touching the bare skin under the item of clothing, feeling goosebumps growing under his fingers.

"What the hell, Louis, you crazy?" Harry tensed up.

"What? You gonna say you forgot our little moment at my mom's dressing room?" Louis pressed Harry's hips against his and felt his brething getting faster.

"That doesn't mean you can pull the pervert mode on in the middle of your mom's wedding reception."

"You're the one who started talking about it." Louis moved his fingers up and hold tight one of Harry's nipples, and the boy sighted, moving between his arms.

"Stop it" he said between teeth "I mean it, will you take the hint?"

Louis moved his other hand to Harry's thight and squeezed, moving his hips against the boy's arse subtly.

"I'd rather take something else" He whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but I woudln't." Harry said using all his self control to sound decisive.

After hearing he talking like that, Louis decided to back off, but not before taking an advantage, moving up his hand through all Harry's thigh before taking it back to its place. Then he felt something round inside his front pocket.

"Really?" He said lightly "Then may I know why do you have this in your pocket?"

Louis took the condom out of Harry's pocket and showed it discreetly to him, who almost choked on his own saliva, looking around them to check if there was someone paying attention to them.

"Tsk tsk. You know I hate lies, Harry" Louis said turning his boyfriend to himself "You keep playing hard to get when we both know you're dying to be fucked really good." He whispered, staring the wide green eyes.

"N-no, this wasn't for me" Harry said turning his gaze off Louis, who raised one eyebrow in disbelief "It's for Liam. Y-you know how he and Sophia get excited sometimes and she already thought she was pregnat once."

"Mhm, what a helping friend you are" Louis grabbed the condom from Harry's hand, reading the package. "Extra lubrication. You know, Harry, the thing Liam like lubricate itself."

Harry swallowed hard under his boyfriend's eager gaze. That look always made him shiver. Who he was kidding, when it was about Louis, he acted like a hormonal teenager. He wouldn't be able to resist even feeling guilty for behaving so naughtly at Jay's wedding.

"And now we'd like to call up here Johannah's oldest son, Louis Tomlinson, who's going to perform a beautiful song for this special moment, which is the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Deakin."

Harry let ou a relieved breath.

For just one second.

Louis hugged him, smiling and whispered in his ear.

"When the dance is over, you better be waiting for me in the dressing room, cause I'm gonna fuck you anyway. But if you don't be good, it'll be without that condom's help."

And he left towards the piano on the stage smiling to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's no hard mistakes :)  
> comment you opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!  
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> English isn't my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me!
> 
> If you wanna contact me, my Twitter is @marquesanna
> 
> Anyway, Im not good at this, so bye!


End file.
